


Christmas Eve Eve

by craigtrash



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Like this is super fluffy you guys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtrash/pseuds/craigtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek wants Craig to come over the night before Christmas Eve so they can exchange gifts before they have to endure family expectations for Christmas. Craig basically has the coolest boyfriend ever.</p><p>A coinciding fic that goes with my Creek Texting Series on Tumblr. If you haven't read those, I suggest you do but you do not need to read them in order to enjoy this fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Eve

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading the texting series, you can find them on my Tumblr page (tripledog-gay)

It was the night before Christmas Eve, not a very special day by most standards. The stores were all still open with shoppers buying their last minute presents and wrapping them up to stick under the tree. His mom was downstairs finishing up cleaning for their family that was going to be coming over within the course of the next few days. Craig was in his room with Stripe out of his cage and watching him patter back and forth across the room. He heard his phone chirp from his bed and he quickly reached up for it. He smiled when he read Tweek’s name and quickly slid his finger across the screen to open up the text.

_’Happy Christmas Eve Eve’_

Craig’s eyebrows furrowed together as he typed out his reply. Tweek’s enthusiasm about it being the night before Christmas Eve was pretty fucking ridiculous, but Craig found Tweek’s ridiculousness rather cute. In fact, there was a lot of things that Tweek did that Craig was starting to find more and more cute the more time they spent together.

Tweek had been his friend for a long time, he was someone that Craig enjoyed having around. When the Asian girls first started drawing him and Tweek together, he didn’t really get why they picked them to be gay or, well, draw them being gay at least. Craig had a lot of friends, some that he spent even more time than he did with Tweek, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He and Tweek were able to pick up dating like they never _weren’t_ dating. Everything seemed easy and they seemed to just work. He and Tweek evened each other out, Craig seemed to calm Tweek’s nervous behavior and Tweek made Craig not as annoyed with everything. Maybe the Asians just have an eye for that stuff.

Either way, his relationship with Tweek was pretty awesome. He got to spend more time with Tweek but now they got to kiss and stuff which is pretty awesome as well. Craig still didn’t know if he was actually gay, but he really liked being Tweek’s boyfriend so he didn’t think about it much.

Tweek wanted him to come over to his house and while it would be pretty easy to sneak out and walk the few blocks to Craig, Craig also enjoyed making Tweek squirm and fight with him because there’s nothing better than feisty Tweek. Until he actually he actually punches you because that shit hurts.

When the image went through on his phone, Craig’s eyes widened. He used to have all of those glow-in-the-dark stars that you stick to your wall, but one time one fell onto the floor and Stripe ended up eating it and got sick, so his mom made him take them down. This was seriously the coolest present he’s probably ever gotten and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. _God, Tweek is cool_ he thought.

Craig put Stripe back in his cage, put his coat and hat on, made sure to slip Tweek’s present into his jacket pocket, and climbed out of his window and into the back yard. It only took about ten minutes before he was standing in Tweek’s back yard and carefully began climbing the tree next to his window. He tapped gently on the glass of the window to Tweek’s room and Tweek opened it up. He smiled at Craig and he couldn’t help but smile back at him. He carefully slipped into the room and looked around. The star projector was projecting stars all across Tweek’s room showing the positions of real constellations and it was even better in person. Tweek was still standing behind him and was watching him carefully. “So,” he said. “Do you like it?”

Craig reached out and wrapped his hand around Tweek’s wrist and smiled at him. “Dude, this is like the best gift ever,” he replied.

Tweek had become less twitchy lately. It was once something that was just one of those Tweek things, but he became much more calm lately around Craig. He didn’t twitch when he moved his hand so their fingers were intertwined and squeezed them gently, he didn’t twitch when Craig moved so he was more in Tweek’s space, and he didn’t twitch when Craig leaned in and kissed Tweek softly.

Craig was worried that it was going to be weird kissing Tweek when they first started dating for real, that it would be different than the couple of girls that Craig had kissed in the past, but this was better. Tweek’s lips were often chapped from him chewing on his lips, but they still felt nice against his own. In fact, they felt _very_ nice and Craig liked kissing them as much as he could.

Tweek licked his lips when he pulled away and he smiled bashfully at Craig. Tweek may have become less twitchy around Craig, but he was definitely blushing a lot more. Craig would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. “I brought your present, by the way,” Craig said as his hand went into his pocket. “It’s going to seem really stupid in comparison to this but.” Craig shrugged his shoulders and tried to not show how nervous he was about showing Tweek what he made for him.

When he first thought of the idea about making something for Tweek, he had no idea where to start. He always was scolding Tweek for not dressing in warmer clothes and more often than not Tweek ends up with Craig’s hat whenever they’re out so he decided to start there. He thought about buying him a hat or something, but that didn’t seem boyfriend-y enough so he went to his mom.

His mom made the hate that he always wore so he figured she could help him make something for Tweek. He had absolutely no idea how to knit so he figured a hat was out of his reach, so he settled on making a scarf for him instead. Craig knew the scarf wasn’t that good, but he hoped that Tweek would like it anyway.

Tweek pulled Craig towards his bed and they both sat down cross-legged facing each other. Craig slowly pulled out the wad of yarn and gave it to Tweek. The other boy stretched it out so he could examine the whole thing and Craig looked down at his lap. He didn’t know what he would do if Tweek didn’t like it.

”Craig,” Tweek said which caused him to look up again. “This is awesome. This looks so warm, dude.”

“It’s a piece of shit,” Craig said.

Tweek crawled closer towards Craig so that their knees were touching. “Craig,” he said. “Do you think I don’t know that my shirt is usually not buttoned like, totally right or that my hair is usually kind of all over? Do you really think I care if the scarf isn’t perfect? Stop being a bitch.”

Craig usually doesn’t let anyone say things like that to him, but when Tweek does it totally does something to him that he can’t quite explain. Tweek leaned forward and kissed Craig again, this time letting their lips linger as they brushed against each other. After a few minutes? hours? they pulled away. They both had matching kiss-slicked lips and they both were giggling for what seemed to be no particular reason. Tweek wrapped the scarf around his neck before pulling Craig down to lay next to him.

The stars spread all across the room and it was if they were lying outside. They occasionally whispered a few things to each other, but for the most part they just enjoyed the moment. He wasn’t sure how long they lied there before they fell asleep, but he remembers just before drifting off that he definitely has the coolest boyfriend ever


End file.
